Gap Year
by SoccerFreakMaddy
Summary: "It's dangerous for a spy to get too comfortable, seeing as they always have to be alert, but Cammie needed a moment to herself. She closed her eyes, and just as she was about to take a deep breath and breathe in the fresh air, someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped up in surprise, and quickly turned around. She came face to face with a pair of bright green emerald eyes."


**So this is my new story! Personally I love to travel and so I was slightly inspired by that. Sadly I have not been to the places mentioned in this chapter, but someday I hope to. Anyway, that's beside the point. If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them. **

**If you find any spelling mistakes of grammar issues, please let me know. I'm not perfect, so some mistakes are bound to happen, and I would love to fix them. **

**Information that you should know: Cammie and Zach have not met prior to this story, and the exchange between Blackthorne and Gallagher did not happen! If you have any other questions about the plot or about the story, please ask me! **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all.**

* * *

Cammie was currently in Edinburgh, Scotland. It was day two of her backpacking trip through Europe. She was sitting marveling at the beautiful, ornate castle that stood before her.

Cammie had been to Europe numerous times before for a multitude of occasions. She had taken a few trips with Bex, different summer vacations with Macey, and had assisted her favorite aunt, who was one of the best spies the CIA had to offer, on a few low-key missions while she was still in High School. Out of all the places in Europe, Cammie's favorite place had to be Scotland. Its rich history and incredible architecture intrigued her, and it was a place that she had always enjoyed coming to.

Now that Cammie had graduated from Gallagher, she had decided to take a two month leave before joining the CIA. The CIA was delighted that Cammie had accepted their offer because she was such a promising young spy with an impressive background. When she had suggested the idea of a two-month break before officially joining, they had agreed. She knew that it was ridiculous to try and make such an offer with the CIA, which she was incredibly lucky to even be offered to join, but she was delighted that they had said OK. Cammie was in search of independence.

Of course growing up as a spy-in-training had plenty of independence, for she had gone on plenty of Cove-Ups missions by herself. But she was interested in the idea of finding herself. She wanted to explore more of the world, and do it alone. She had always considered the fact that she was going into a line of work that would allow her to travel almost more than any other occupation, but she was set on doing it before she had to go on a strictly "work" basis. She loved what she did, and was ecstatic to start, but this was something that she thought was necessary to do.

So as she sat in front of the overwhelmingly large castle, she began to relax. It's dangerous for a spy to get too comfortable, seeing as they always have to be alert, but Cammie needed a moment to herself. She closed her eyes, and just as she was about to take a deep breath and breathe in the fresh air, someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped up in surprise, and quickly turned around. She came face to face with a young guy, who was just about her age. She looked up his eyes, and she saw a pair of bright green emeralds.

The guy smirked. "Sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to startle you there." He spoke with an American accent, and was obviously a tourist.

Cammie was rarely ever startled. She was still in awe that someone could have snuck up on her. Being in the line of work that she is, she was usually _always_ aware of her surroundings. Needless to say, she was slightly confused, but she quickly masked the emotion. She silently swore to herself to never try the whole "relaxing" thing again, and then put on a warm smile to greet the unknown green-eyed tourist.

"Oh, no, it's fine." She said quickly in return. She began to take note of the young man. He was much taller than her, probably around 6'1. He had black hair that was messy, but still appeared to be put together. He was wearing jeans and a raincoat, and wore a backpack. His was incredibly fit, his muscles clearly visible through his jacket. Cameron directed her gaze back up to his eyes after her quick assessment.

He seemed to smirk for a quick second, and for a moment Cammie almost thought he had noticed her studying him from head to foot, which probably looked to him like she was checking him out. But his smirk almost instantly seemed to change into a smile, "Well, I _was_ trying to get your attention to see if you knew the time, but seeing that you are a little skittish, maybe I should ask someone else." He laughed. His tone had a hint of teasing to it.

Cammie quickly defended herself. "I am not skittish; you simply just caught me off guard, that's all." Her tone was maybe a bit too harsh, but she was still confused by the fact that he had been able to startle her, and that came across in her words.

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey I'm just saying that you seemed a little jumpy, that's all." He laughed again. "Sooooo," He started, dragging out the 'o'. "Do you happen to have the time? I've seemed to have lost my watch somewhere."

Cammie checked her internal clock, noting that it was 2:27 pm. "2:27." She responded back.

For a second she caught glimpse of confusion run across his face, but he quickly recovered and masked the emotion and let out a laugh. "You must be good at guessing the time." He observed. "I didn't see you check your watch." He nodded towards the object on her right wrist.

Cammie smoothly replied with "I was just in the process of checking my watch when a certain somebody snuck up on me."

He smirked. "I didn't sneak up on you; all I did was tap your shoulder."

Cammie was still mentally scolding herself for letting such a thing happen, but she didn't want to continue to blame this guy for it.

Cammie took a deep breath, deciding that she needed to lighten up a bit. She was always over-thinking things, and she was obviously over-analyzing the situation at hand. This guy was just a tourist who had asked for the time.

She smiled warmly towards him. "So do you have a name? Or do you just like to scare people quickly dash away before introducing yourself." Cammie could have almost sworn there was a hint of flirting in her words, which was surprising. This was out of character for her. She hadn't really had much experience with guys because she had gone to Gallagher for almost her whole extent of schooling.

Originally she thought that flirting with civilians was useless, because it couldn't really get you anywhere anyway. Relationships with civilians were always too secretive and never worked out. Example A obviously being Josh. It wasn't like she was still into the guy, I mean, that was at least four years ago, but he really was her only experience with the species that was boys, and that was the only thing she had to judge off of. But as she stared at the nameless guy in front of her, he was undeniably attractive. And Cammie hadn't even realized that she was flirting with the guy until the words came out like they did.

"Zachary Goode." He pulled a hand out of his coat pocket and held it out for her to shake. She shook it without hesitation. His hands were soft but she noticed they were slightly callused. "But you can call me Zach." He smirked. "And what's your name?"

She was hesitant to share her real name with Zach because she was so often used to being under cover, but she decided that there was no harm in the matter. Maybe she should be more cautious, but Cammie was always cautious.

"Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie."

She smiled and sat back down on the bench she had been sitting on before Zach had made her jump. "So why were you so interested in the time?"

"I was making sure I had enough time to catch my train. I'm heading over to Glasgow at 5:00." His words were smooth and nonchalant.

Cammie perked up a little. "Really? So am I."

Zach sat next to her on the bench, his hand laced around the straps of his backpack. He looked surprised. "Have you been there before? To Glasgow, I mean."

Glasgow was only about an hour away from Edinburgh by train, and it was Cammie's next stop on her backpacking trip. She was going to stay in Scotland for about 4 more days, and was going to go to two more cities after Glasgow. She had been to Edinburgh before, but it was her first time going to Glasgow.

"No, not to Glasgow." She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the castle that she was still sitting in front of, which she hadn't had the chance to do yet. She then put her phone back away.

"Really? Well, you'll love it. I've been there before and it's definitely worth the trip." Zach smiled genuinely. His teeth were perfectly straight and his jaw line was near perfection. He took out his phone as well, and took a picture of the castle, copying Cammie.

"If it's anything like Edinburgh than I'm sure I'll love it." Cammie was excited to explore more Scotland. She was surprised about how easily she was talking to Zach though, she usually was nervous around guys she didn't know, and talking with Zach seemed natural.

"I'd say it definitely is historic like Edinburgh, but it's a bit different. You'll see when you get there." Zach was kicking the dirt underneath his feet and looking around studying the people around him. For a civilian, he sure was observant. Most people didn't care too much about their surroundings but he seemed to be slightly aware.

They sat in silence for about a minute, but it was a comfortable silence as they both looked around. Zach was the first to break it. "So what brings you to Scotland?" He asked curiously.

"I'm on vacation. Backpacking through Europe." Cammie stated.

Zach nodded in response.

Cammie waited a second and then asked him the same question. "And you?"

He cleared his throat. "Same. I'm here with my friend but he's wondered off."

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence but Zach once again broke it.

Zach got up off the bench. "Well, Gallagher Girl, it's been a pleasure meeting your acquaintance, and I appreciate you telling me the time, but I have to go. My friend is around here somewhere and knowing him he's probably lost." Zach chuckled to himself.

Cammie was just about to say goodbye when it finally registered what he had previously just called her. _Gallagher Girl. _

Trying to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal she questioned, "Gallagher Girl? What?"

Zach pointed to the emblem on her raincoat that read 'Gallagher Academy'. Cammie had completely forgotten that she was wearing this jacket. "It says 'Gallagher Academy'. I assumed that's where you go to college. Am I wrong?" Most girls Cammie's age were going to college because they had just graduated from High School, but Cammie was different. Of course she wasn't about to tell Zachary that.

She just smiled and laughed a little. "Oh, right. Yeah, that's my school."

He smirked, once again, and started to leave. He turned on his heel and faced Cammie once again. He left her with one last statement, and then disappeared.

"See you in Glasgow."

He didn't say this as a question; he said it as a fact.

* * *

**Again, if you have any questions feel free to ask. **

**Review! **


End file.
